Talk:Bill Gates
Claims About Competitiveness Home Field Advantage Going crazy? Once i take off the UC you guys are going to rip this page a new truthyness one? --Rr-Master-Tweak 00:13, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :You aren't finished already, are you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:14, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Just a few more edits. Gotta be Perfect --Rr-Master-Tweak 00:16, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::You know, why not wait a day or two, you might come up with some more stuff...no need to call it finished today. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:18, 7 November 2006 (UTC) True --Rr-Master-Tweak 00:22, 7 November 2006 (UTC) BillG in Africa Do you think he might be hoping to impress Angelina Jolie or Madonna?--seaRob 23:39, 6 November 2006 (UTC) re Edits This doesn't feel right, although it would explain the Stephen and Melinda gates foundation... Kyb :If you arent feeling it in your gut, then start editing. --Lewser 13:09, 20 October 2006 (UTC) See what you think about this - it feels much more truthy to me. Kyb Hmm. Seems like my gut is out of sync with the guts of the people who lurk around here. At least that's what I'm going to assume, since Mr Reverter didn't bother to comment here or send me a message. I guess I'll see you guys around, and I hope the two of you have fun. Kyb :Your entries are too random, not Colbert-like at all. Please try to be truthy andColbert-centric.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:57, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::First of all, "the two of you"? We "two" are parts of the same whole, sometimes known as the Colbuniverse. I just told you to go ahead and edit it, whether or not the other admins approve is a completely different matter. Tough Luck, Citizen.--Lewser 21:21, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::He was talking about you as the other part of "you two"??? I am so confused.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:24, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :::I thought he was, I could be wrong, it seems like I make a habit out of it. I told him he could go ahead and edit...and I assume Mr. Reverter is you...who would the other "you" be? --Lewser 21:26, 20 October 2006 (UTC) My complaint is not that I was reverted - it was that I was reverted without any sort of indication as to why, even when I'd specifically asked for comments here. Contradictions Bill Gates is not an alias of Stephen Colbert, because Stephen Colbert has said a number of things acknowledging the existence of Bill Gates ("In your face Bill!"), and that the Stephen and Melinda Gates foundation is only the second best foundation that ends with "and Melinda Gates foundation". I suggest some alternative explanation of Bill Gates is provided. :Honestly, I didn't think the article was that bad (and it was at least better than a one sentence entry), and youre defending your perspective very well. But, User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer was responsible for my promotion, and he outranks me, so its up to him. (By the way, has Dr.Colbert ever cited Bill Gates as an alias?) --Lewser 21:56, 20 October 2006 (UTC) As far as I know, Dr.Colbert has never admitted to using any aliases, but I admit to having missed 5 or so episodes... I think any possible future explanation for Bill Gates should cover 1. His relationship to the Nerd Patrol, 2. His relationship to the Internets, 3. Why Colbert seems to be wanting to one-up him with the the Stephen and Melinda Gates foundation, 4. The seeming unamericaness of why a rich man would want to spend so much money on Africa. I like the outline and the lead in sentence fits well. Now we just need some content...